PokeDestiny!
by Konie
Summary: Ok...I know the name is Pokemon, and this is a FUSION, not a CROSSOVER. Anyway, with that said, Trieze is a 15 year old, who's getting his first Pokemon. What will happen along the way? (Chapter One is UP!)
1. Introduction- I'm Gonna Be A Pokemon Mas...

"Well, Mother. I'm 15 years old. Will you let me go now?" I asked, anxious.   
I'd waited for my entire life for this, but Mother's been too protective.  
  
She looked at me, with shame. "No! The Lake Victorian Academy is way too  
dangerous and too far away! Besides, what would your father say if he  
knew?" She asked, almost starting to cry. This wasn't the first time that  
I have asked for this.   
  
I'd waited my entire life.   
  
"Knew what? It's not like I'm going to learn to pilot one of those newfangled  
mobile suits."  
  
She held out her hand to me, "Treize, dear. I'm only trying to look out for   
your well being. You get so attached to cute things, and what would happen  
if one died?"  
  
"I don't know, mother, but we'll never know unless you let me go!"  
  
She sighed. She'd been saying that for the last…oh…5 years. I'd asked  
everyday. And she says that the stubbornness is from dad's side, when  
she's denied me for 5 years straight.  
  
"Alright, dear. You've been persistent for the past 5…long…years. I'm giving  
you your chance. Go. Grow up. Learn." She waved me away. "But be sure  
to come back and visit every now and then."  
  
I stood up and hugged her, "Thank you, Mother!"  
Jumping in the air, I raised my arm as high as it could go, "I'm gonna be a  
Pokemon Master!"  



	2. Chapter 1: The Longest Day Ever...

"Alright, Treize, you're going to need your first pokemon." Professor J said,  
walking me around his lab. He brought me past all sorts of interesting  
looking pokemon, and took me to a round table. There were three pokeballs  
on it.   
  
"You can choose one."  
  
"Which ones are they?" I asked, I had already decided that I wanted a  
Squirtle. I wanted to be a water trainer, until I became powerful enough  
to get other types.   
  
"Usually, I have a Squirtle, a Bulbasaur, and a Charmander, one of each  
main type. But, since I had 3 kids come through here today already, I don't  
have any more of them. So, I had to use other means."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I just went in my back yard and caught them."  
  
^facevault^ "Um…so then, what do you have?" I asked, slightly afraid.  
Professor J had a radioactive waste pile in his backyard, the results of  
experiments… but if he caught Pokemon there…  
  
  
"Very, very rare Pokemon…" he said, drawling his voice out like he was  
telling a ghost story. He walked over to the table, and opened the first  
Pokeball. "This," he said, petting the little creature, "Is a Hichu."   
(Imagine a Chibi Heero) The Hichu just sat there; staring at me, with his  
hands outstretched…and fire bouncing in between them. The Hichu…well…  
slightly frightened me.   
  
"And this," he said, opening the second Pokeball, "Is a Remela."  
(Imagine a Chibi Relena with butterfly wings) All the Remela did was look  
at me and play with its wings.  
  
"And this," he said, opening the last Pokeball, "Is a very difficult Pokemon,  
especially if you're just starting out. It's called a Wuryuu." (No, not a  
Chibi Wufei this time, an actual long, blue dragon with dragon fly wings)   
This time, the Pokemon didn't look at me, and I instantly fell in love with it.   
  
"I want the Wuryuu."   
  
This caused him to look at me really funny. "Why? I just told you that it's a  
very difficult Pokemon!"  
  
"I enjoy challenges. I want the Wuryuu."   
  
"Alright, Treize, don't say I didn't warn you." Professor J said, handing  
me the Wuryuu's Pokeball. "Here are your other 5 Pokeballs and your  
Pokedex. They'll help you…and God knows that you'll need all the help you  
can get…"  
  
"Thanks…I think…" I said, taking the Wuryuu's ball. "Wuryuu, return!"   
  
Well…the Wu didn't return. "That's one thing I forgot to tell you," Professor J  
said, scratching the back of his head, "Well, the Wuryuu hates to be   
confined. You'll need to keep him out of the Pokeball."  
  
"WHAT?!? You mean I have to keep the 'difficult' Pokemon OUT of its  
POKEBALL?!?"  
  
"Yup." He said, grinning, "You enjoy challenges, remember?"  
  
So began the longest day of my life…  
  
  
AN- yes, i made up my own Pokemon...and I can. Since the translation of Poke-  
mon is Pocket Monster, I just made some up. hehe. Anyway, the translation  
of Hichu is "fire mouse", hi=fire and chu=mouse. So, our little Heero is a fire  
pokemon. Remela, obviously Relena, is a bug-type pokemon, with butterfly  
wings. And Wu...well, I couldn't think of a better type for him than dragon.  
And, he's a Water-Electric dragon to boot. Since I wanted Treize to get his  
water pokemon, and blue dragons are electric ones, well...a dangerous   
combo, I know...but still. That's what he is.   
  
Ja ne! Thanks for all the feedback already!! (This is so cool! 4 reviews in one  
day! I've *never* had that happen before!) 


	3. Chapter 2: The Battle Between Friends

CHAPTER 2-The Battle Between Friends  
  
  
Things didn't go too well after that. I got my Wuryuu, which I decided to call  
Wu, for short.  
  
  
"Ne, Wu, can you talk, like other pokemon?"  
  
  
Buzz.  
  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
  
Buzz.  
  
"Enough of the buzzing!" I yelled, frustrated. I mean, Pikachu can say  
"Pikachu!" And a DRAGON can't talk?   
  
  
"Hey, Treize. I see you have a pokemon. I challenge you." A voice said from  
the bushes of the path I was walking along.  
  
  
"Go away, Milli."  
  
  
"No, I challenge you. You have to take a challenge from a fellow pokemon  
trainer."  
  
  
"Fine." I said, with a dragon pokemon, it shouldn't be too hard to beat Milli.  
He'd come from my town, and even though I'm 5 years older than he is, he  
thinks I'm his rival.   
  
  
"I choose you, Hichu!" Milli said, flinging the Pokeball as hard as he could.   
  
"Wu! I choose you!" I said, pointing at the Hichu. Wu stayed where he was.  
Floating above my head. "Wuryuu, I choose you!"  
  
  
Milli smirked, his long blonde hair flying about; "Looks like you can't control  
your pokemon. You'll never be a pokemon master."  
  
  
"You watch!" I growled, angry.   
  
"Hichu! Flame thrower!" Milli yelled, pointing at my Wu.   
  
  
Hichu stood there, his face expressionless. Hichu walked calmly towards me,  
pointing at my Wu above my head. "Hi!" It said, flames spurting from it's  
um…not fingers…paws, straight at Wu.  
  
"Ya!" Wu expressed, flying out of the way of the flames. "Hichu! Shock!"  
Wu said, well, shocking Hichu out of its misery. Then, to add insult to  
injury, he starting flying in circles around it's head. "Water gun!" Wu said,  
shooting a blast of water from its paws, straight into Hichu's eyes.   
  
  
"CHU!!!" Hichu screamed, shooting flames everywhere it could. Anywhere.  
Even onto Milli and me!  
  
"Hichu! Return!" Milli yelled, making Hichu go back into it's Pokeball.   
  
"Wu! You can come back now." I said, letting Wu rest himself on my  
shoulders. He wound himself around my neck, and started snoring. Poor  
little guy, he tuckered himself totally from this one battle. But he fought  
valiantly.   
  
Milli bowed before me; "You have won this battle, Treize. You are the better  
trainer. Allow me to accompany you on your journey and fight by your side."   
  
Cool. Besides, it'd be fun to have a friend along. Yeah, he and I were like  
brothers before all this pokemon stuff happened. He went all-egotistical  
when he got his Hichu. That was last week, actually.   
  
"Milli, you may come with me. I don't know what we'll find, but we'll find it  
together." I said, helping him up.  
  
"Where'd you get the Wuryuu, anyway?" He asked, pointing at my Wu.  
Wu was still snoring away, cuddled up against my neck.  
  
"Professor J. He said that he caught Wu in his backyard."  
  
"Oh. Cool. So, what type is it? I can tell dragon."  
  
"I think that he's an electric-water one. I haven't seen any like him."  
  
"Wow. My Hichu is special too. It knows how to use a computer. In fact, it  
reprogrammed my Pokedex!"  
  
"That's thrilling, Milli. So, where are we going to get my first badge?"  
  
"Um… that'd be in Pewter City. We have to go through Viridian City first  
though. There's also the Viridian forest. People get lost there, so we'll have  
to be careful." Milli said, checking his map.  
  
"Then we'll finally have an adventure! Onward! To the Viridian forest and  
to the Pewter City Gym!"  
  
  
  
AN- Yeah, I'm gonna have Wu be able to talk, like Meowth. Hehe, that should  
be fun...letting Treize and Milli find out, I mean. Well, you like so far?  
This is fun, my first actual "G" rated story! I plan to keep it "G" too! *mumbles*  
it's gonna be tough...but I'm up to the challange!!  
Wuryuu: Konie! Shock!  
Konie: *thoughly fried* Um...thanks, little Wu. I'll just bring Remela to buzz  
around you! Ha! Wrath of the fanfic author!  
  
Anyway...enjoy! Stay tuned to Konie's Kids Channel! (KKC) More PokeDestiny!  
to come!  
  



End file.
